The Center leadership envisions establishing a premier and permanent center for research focused on lung cancer disparities. The Center will draw on the research activities of a cadre of interdisciplinary investigators focused on understanding and addressing the joint contribution of SES and race/ethnicity to disparities across the lung cancer continuum, with an emphasis on prevention and treatment, as well as, laying a foundation to better understand the extent to which genetic factors may contribute to social disparities in lung cancer. The mission of the Administrative and Leadership Core (ALC) is to provide scientific, interdisciplinary and administrative leadership to the Lung Cancer Disparities Center (LCDC). The LCDC will be located at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH), which is physically in close proximity to the matrix cancer center known as the Dana-Farber/Harvard Comprehensive Cancer Center (DF/HCC). DF/HCC is a consortium of six Harvard institutions: the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI), the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH), the Harvard Medical School (HMS), and the Brigham and Woman's Hospital (BWH), Massachusetts General (MGH) and Beth Israel Deaconess Hospitals. The key investigators of the LCDC are affiliated with at least one of the DF/HCC institutions. With its emphasis on cutting-edge research, partnership, training and career development, the LCDC Center for Population Health and Health Disparities (CPHHD) will be an incubator for the next generation of researchers on health disparities in general and lung cancer disparities in particular. The work proposed is the result of on-going collaborations across DF/HCC which provide an optimal platform to initiate and sustain collaboration between different discipline and disease programs.